Say You Love Me!
by Anyu Matsuri
Summary: AU. Gai had lost his memories, and his personality had gone a complete 180 degree turn! Now he's dead set on having Shu all to himself. But everyone else, aside from girls and Shu's friends Souta and Yahiro, also want him for themselves! Side story is Yahiro's attempt to make Souta fall for him, but in his own monopolistic and sadistic way! Pairings are GaixShu and SoutaxYahiro.
1. Chapter 1

Say You Love Me!

**The story is still under construction!**

I am very sorry, but I will post the story later. Nevertheless this will only serve to answer questions that anyone might ask later on.

*This story is set on an Alternate Universe. In every A/N of mine I will continue saying this, so when you see characters long dead in the real story, don't mind them! It is my will that they are alive.

*I made this story from my own sick fantasies. Yes, I am wishing that Gai in this story is the Gai in the anime.

*If Mana does appear in here, she will look like a witch. A simple explanation on that: it is because I SERIOUSLY hate her. I never wanted to see her again. So any fans of her, I am apologizing right now. There would be no good scenes or dialogues concerning Mana.

*I only watched the anime, so only anime-related events will appear in this story.

*You've probably read this already, but Shuu here has a whole army of guys waiting to be part of his harem, and on the top of that list is Gai. I am once again changing the personalities of the characters. So, this is also OOC.

*I tried my very best to write this in a very light manner. I don't think this is comedy, since I am mainly not a comedy writer. If this story is a failure, please forgive me.

*I assure you, no one will die here. I never wanted any of the characters here to die anyway. I just wanted to write a harem full of guys, for a guy.

And this is the most important thing about this story: THIS IS YAOI. Main pairing is GaixShuu, and also I wanted a SoutaxYahiro (Yahiro's the sadistic uke), so there are two plotlines.

I've said enough spoilers, so, just wait for this story okay?


	2. 1 Shu is idolized by Gai

I'm sorry for posting it just now! I haven't had the time the month before. I won't have time for this too this few months. Meanwhile, just read this. Hope this will be good for you!

Attention: This is YAOI. I don't know if I'll include NWS scenes or not.

Main pairing is Gai x Shu. Second is Souta x Yahiro. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Shu is idolized by Gai**

*Funeral Parlor Headquarters to Ouma Shu's House

"_There was the sound of the rustling of sheets, one night, inside Gai's room._ I pulled my head closer to the door, because I was curious. Moments later I heard Shu's voice begging to stop; it was said in a hushed tone with a slightly coarse voice. Then I heard Gai chuckle and Shu's voice was suddenly muffled, like his mouth had been covered. After a while I heard Shu gasping for breath, and…moaning, was it?"

Everyone in the room looked at Inori and the two guys, myself included, in question with their faces in utter disbelief. Gai was clinging to me like usual, his face like a puppy enjoying his most treasured chew toy in his grasp. Inori, who had narrated the whole lie to all the Funeral Parlor members with such a straight face, only looked back at them with blank eyes.

Argo's face was also red from hearing all the stuff that Inori had told them. Then turned to her, badgering her with questions like: "So you're saying that Shu-kun," he pointed at me first, then to Gai, "and Gai-san, are doing…_that_?"

"It is obvious that they are doing _that_, whatever _that_ might mean."

I pushed aside Gai, who stumbled and looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I looked away and ranted to Inori, "That never happened! Inori, do you hate me?"

Please Inori, my dignity and pride **as a man** is on the line here!

But Inori did not waver. "That was what I heard last night."

"But what about the times when Inori would spend the night at Gai-san's room?" Argo asked. "Don't tell us that there was nothing more than talking happening inside!"

Thanks for that retort, Argo! Now, everyone's attention will be all towards Inori. Inori looked at us meekly, her eyes still stayed as orbs showing no expression.

Funnel squirmed in her hands and she placed it down, before straightening up again and looking at me, she said,

"The two of us never do anything more than talking. Did you by any chance get jealous because of that, Shu?"

Don't rephrase it like that Inori! Look at how Ayase is blushing because of what you just said!

No one else questioned the lie Inori had made in order for it to appear that Gai and I were doing _things_ behind the scenes. Gai clung to me again, and the rest of the Funeral Parlor members looked away, red in the face. Tsugumi was the only one who giggled. If I know who told Inori that stupid lie, I would kill them! But no one's confessing to the crime. Now everyone is convinced that Gai and I are in a lovey-dovey relationship. I just hope now that it doesn't reach Haruka's ears. Who knows what might happen if she does?

So that very night I slipped out of the headquarters and went home. The lights in our apartment are on. I reckon Haruka is home.

"I'm home!" I shouted from the doorway. There is the smell of food wafting from the kitchen. I guess Haruka had already ordered food while I'm not at home. But Haruka was not answering to my voice. Was she in her room?

…No, there are voices inside the kitchen. _Giggling voices_. A man, and a woman? Wait, the woman is Haruka, but the man…? Wait, I recognize this voice…! Could it be…?!

I ran towards the kitchen, with dread in my chest. When I reached the kitchen door, I feasted my eyes on the people giggling together. And my fears were confirmed.

"Congratulations!" Confetti was soon showering the air of the kitchen, and the table then appeared laden with many foods. "Shu-chan! You never told me that Triton was your wife! So, here is a celebration for you two!" Haruka then opened a champagne bottle. She was wearing the usual, lace undergarments and silk pyjamas. Then she went near me and whispered loud enough for Gai to hear, "You know, no matter who you love, you're still my son! Or, are you my daughter now?"

"That is not the case!"

And thus was the end of my being a man.

*Tsutsugami Gai's Room, inside Funeral Parlor Headquarters

"Shu? Shu Ouma? You're my lover, right?" Says Gai-san, with his head all bandaged up and his face plastered with a phony smile for me which I don't know where he got. And here I am, Shu Ouma, just looking at him, completely baffled at his ridiculous remark, and face.

"I am not! And where did you get that ridiculous thought?!"

Gai-san looked at me with puppy-dog eyes and sobbed, imitating the recent shoujo manga that he asked Inori to buy for him. "But y-you said you lo-love me…"

I controlled the urge to flip a table over due to this absurdity.

It was only a month after I found Gai in the rubble of the GHQ building. His recently-turned-silver hair had turned back to blonde, and he had been in a coma for a month, with just 20% chance of him waking up.

Let's skip the formalities and such, because my head kind of hurts too just thinking about it.

*Inside the Ouma apartment

The time when Gai supposedly died, he did not actually, he just forgot all about everyone, except me. Well, maybe he also forgot the fact that we're just friends. I don't know when and why he got "friend" and "lover" all mixed up. To begin with, are we even friends?

So why do I have to pose as his lover now?

"It's to help him recover," says Inori, with stupid Tsugumi behind her laughing her ass off. Together with Ayase, the four of us are at the clubroom, where I was busy editing a video of Inori singing.

I know, this is ridiculous, and even the fact that Gai would cling to me all day and only to me.

"I know you love him Shu," Inori suddenly butted in, with Funnel just sitting quietly in her lap. Her ridiculous remark made me suddenly stop the editing and just look at the three girls with me with my mouth hanging open. Tsugumi began laughing really stupidly after seeing me, while Ayase tried her darnedest to contain her laughter, which was practically obvious due to her reddening ears. It was only Inori who kept looking at me with her usual poker face and obviously seem to wait for a retort from me.

"Inori, if you're waiting for a retort from me, I'm sorry, but I suppose I'm too tired to think that my retort would actually have any effect that would be beneficial on my side."

Inori just sighed and muttered, "So you knew" before the girls had stopped laughing regarding my predicament.

*Inside Gai's room in Funeral Parlor HQ

"So, I'll call you Shu-chan. You can call me Icchan if you like," Gai-san says with a smile. Again, it's too unnatural. Well, he does not smile towards me unlike towards Ayase or Tsugumi or Inori or towards any other girl. And I am not a girl.

"Whatever." I said towards him and looked away, my eyes darting to the exit quickly then back to him. He doesn't seem to notice that I was eyeing the door for quite a while now. Well, I don't think he'd notice, because his head hung down and he just looked at the floor, pouting. I was supposed to cheer him up after noticing the effect my words had on him when suddenly he looked up and beamed at me. With his sudden-cheery-yet-creepy attitude, he chirped, "Hey, we're lovers right? So, you'll moan below me, right?"

HUH?!

I looked at Gai absurdly, then at the door. With a quick reply, I managed to say "What are you thinking?!" before managing to reach the door and running for my dear, pure life.

…Oh why am I in a predicament like this.

*Somewhere inside the Funeral Parlor HQ. Probably the lobby or one of the corridors.

"Shu-han!" Daryl gleefully shouted and ran to meet me, both his hands outstretched. But Gai was faster; he had already pulled me to a safer place. Well, just somewhere out of Daryl's reach.

"Baka Gai! Look at how Shu-han hates to be hugged by you! Maybe he'd like it more if it was me~"

Why don't you two just go hug one another and not me?!

I managed to tear myself away from Gai's bear-like hug and sprinted down the hall, but Daryl was waiting for an ambush. I ducked soon enough, but the two continued in their pursuit, yet they are also bickering with one another. Seeing the two distracted, I tried to run away, but a bespectacled guy soon blocked my path and tackled me. Gai and Daryl soon caught up and grabbed me from him, whose glasses are now skewed on his face.

"Good job Rowan! I'll give you a reward later." Daryl shouted, while still playing tug-of-war with Gai, with me acting as their human rope.

"Let go you spoiled brat!" Gai shouted, his eyes fuming with rage. His grip tightened onto my arm as he latched himself more on me. His legs trapped my nearest leg to his which caused us all to fall on top of him. I was pinned in between the two bickering brats while I struggled to free myself from their grasp.

"Look here," Daryl angrily said, his free hand now going around my neck, "I do not wish to have a 3P with you. If I am, it will be with Rowan and Shu-han!"

"Disgusting! I'd rather bind Shu-chan to myself!" Gai retorted, his free hand trying to pry of Daryl's hand on my neck, which was making me try to face him. Was he trying to kiss me? Nooooooooo!

"Yuck! You're into BDSM?! I would never hurt Shu-han like you would!"

"Oh really?! Then who's in the middle in your 'dream' 3P then? That Rowan?"

"Hii! Don't you dare call him by his name! He's mine!"

The two continued shouting to each other as I was squashed like a sandwich between the two bickering young adults. But I cannot contain myself anymore; I was pissed and had started to lose breath, and I was getting angry.

"SHUT UP!" Unable to control myself, I shouted towards the both of them. They stop, and started to become apologetic, but I'm already pissed. Out of desperation I drew out Daryl's Void and used it to deflect Gai's advances, and also to escape. When I was assured that I have been running a great distance, I gave Daryl his Void back. From what I know, he's now unconscious from the shock of suddenly having his Void taken from him. But it was revenge; their shouting from earlier made my ears hurt.

I sought refuge in Argo and Ogumo's presence, and talked to them about the weird happenings that were occurring lately. I told them that some people started following me – to the extent of nearly stalking me – and that these people are mostly guys! The funny thing was whenever they managed to touch me, they'd run away like some sort of high school girls and even giggling with their guy friends. It was creepy, and I feel disgusted by what was happening to them.

Argo was quiet, like he seemed to be brooding over something that I have yet to know. Ogumo was the one who was pacifying me, and talking to me to help alleviate the stress that I feel.

"Why don't you wait for us?" Ogumo kindly told me, his hand patting me on the shoulder. Instinctively, I sought for its comfort. "The two of us will make you tea. Meanwhile, just busy yourself over the books around here."

The two disappeared behind a minni-kitchen, wherein I heard nearly-muffled talks and the clinking of china. I felt relieved that there are still men who aren't romantically-inclined when thinking of me. Thinking that some other guys other that Gai and Daryl chasing me is enough to make me fell faint.

I was rummaging through the stack of books when I saw a book that I really liked. I was quite happy when I picked it up, but then a slip of paper flitted out of the pages. It is not my nature to pry open private letters of my acquaintances, but this certain letter seems intriguing. Especially with the wax seal with the letters "S.H.U".

…Wait, S.H.U?

I immediately pried the letter open, my heartbeat beating faster and harder than normal. I was starting to feel faint, curious, and somehow scared. Actually, after reading just the first few sentences, I felt the urge to tear the letter apart. And by the way, it is not a letter, but a pledge.

A pledge that states the limitations towards talking to me and touching me.

"S.H.U or '_Shu-sama's Harem United_' is a formality that promulgates proper laws in which the members must abide. Rest assured that once you are a ember, you are also subject to security by the other members. This is Shu-sama's harem. We pledge not to touch him any further than a minute. As mass members, we are only allowed such time and also to look at him from afar. We are also forbidden from touching Shu-sama's things without permission. Whenever we try to touch him, there must be up to three members present. Junior members can talk to him for up to five minutes, and they can touch him for only five minutes. They can touch his things but with permission, and never take them. Whenever they meet up with Shu-sama, they must be in the presence of two other junior members. Senior members can talk to Shu-sama freely, but can only touch him for ten minutes. They are allowed to be in Shu-sama's presence with another senior member. But they cannot take his things without permission. They can only take them with permission from Shu-sama. They are also the only ones allowed to take pictures of Shu-sama, but with permission."

But there is another level for this harem's members. And that level scared me the most.

"The premium members, which were only two, have all the restraints lifted. They can talk to Shu-sama without any time limit, and can also touch him for many hours. They can take his things without permission and also take pictures of him in secrecy. They can also talk to Shu-sama alone and wherever they wanted. These premium members are the two co-founders of the harem, namely Tsutsugami Gai and Daryl."

"Oops, Shu-san saw the member's pledge." Ogumo told Argo, who dropped the tray in surprise. I was still in shock, and my hands continued to grip the devilish member's pledge of my supposed "harem" or something. The three of us are all in a deadlock, until one of us shifted his feet. After feeling danger for the nth time, I sprinted out of the room with my tail between my legs, with the two trying to catch me.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I never wanted a harem; I had dreams, yes, but I never thought it would come true! Wait, when has this really turned into my own harem? And what's with this harem? Why do they all nearly consist of guys?! No, not just _nearly_, but it consists of _just_ guys! Why?! Gai and Daryl were quite enough for me to handle. Was it because of my power to draw out Voids? No, I won't draw Voids from anyone if this is the case!

Argo was still in pursuit, together with Ogumo whom I was not so sure if he was a member of the so-called "harem".

"Shu-kun, please wait! I am not a gloomy person! I will make your life as lively as it can be!" Argo shouted, his hands outstretched towards me who was nearly caught by him. I sprinted in fright, my sweat dripping furiously to my eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted inside my head, and also physically. The two were exceptionally fast, compared to me who haven't really cared about exercise at all. I was totally tired and out of breath by the time I managed to lose sight of them. And of course, I hid myself in the place most unlikely to be searched: Gai's room. But I have a higher casualty rate when I'm here. Who knows what kind of knowledge I will possess soon after Gai had his hands on me, _alone_.

But I was lucky, Gai wasn't here. I managed to breath out a sigh of relief. Well, before I heard footsteps and Gai's voice nearing the room.

To Be Continued

(ahaha evil cliffie sorry :D)

**A/N:** Okay, one chapter done. Next chapter will be up probably after a week or two. I can't next week, for it's my prelims/midterms. I need to pass because I kept on not attending class due to my hobbies.

This is an AU, and everyone might be OOC. Forgive me for any mistakes. Also, I know it is a bit hard understanding the order of the events. Forgive me for that. The ones which were underlined are the places in which the events took place. I am very lazy in describing the places, so I hope those will suffice.

I am quietly crying right now, for my save file in Pokemon Emerald got corrupted. I haven't finished the game yet! I have just become champion twice. Argh it made me frustrated. I'll just play the Sapphire version T^T Emerald broke my heart.

Anyways *sob*, read and review!


End file.
